Memorial
by Kurai Eymru
Summary: On such a wonderful day who wouldnt want to head into the city instead roaming the familiar setting of Headquarters but why allen was so persistent on going no one knows, and Kanda was assigned to find out, but what will he gain from this? implied KanxAre


_Kurai_: _That was cruel, I submitted this yesturday and it never got set up! Now that ticks me off... well anyways heres a story that should have been up last night. -growls lowly-_

_This story just kinda popped into my head, and I know it's not overly good but:_

_I'm dedicating it to Auguniste-chan the author of Nightingale I hope you enjoy it! -Even though it's not well-done and it's the first draft -laughs- I'll also post it up on LJ for ya buddy!_

_Right so before I forget, no I wont rant after the story, sorry dont feel like to with this one XD so Read, Review and be nice on flames, and yes **I Know about my bloody grammer, leave it alone.**_

_and before the managers of get mad at me._

**Diclaimer: D.Gray does not belong to me it belongs to Hoshino-Sensei, **

_So Please, Enjoy and I'll see you all next time!_

* * *

**Memorial**

Days got longer and warmer, the once cold scenery melted away with the return of the sun. Time becomes a stand still unlike the winter depths in which it seems like there isn't enough time. Still in Kanda's opinion the arrival of spring and summer was no excuse to celebrate, the war was still going on as Komui declared that everyone got the day off to relax and have fun since it seemed that everyone had been locked in the tower for the cold winter with the exception of exorcists and finders. So here was everyone enjoying the day, either it was reading by an open window, cleaning out their neglected rooms, drinking tea out on a small convent balcony in a small lounge area, or roaming the tower or the grounds around it. Everyone was enjoying the day except for Kanda. To be honest with himself he wished that he was somewhere else but the safe haven for the exorcists. There was nothing to do, he couldn't really train and risk cutting someone use full's head off, so he continued to walk the corridors at least it was something to do instead of sitting in one spot all day. Still he had to admit he was enjoying the peace and quiet thanks to Linali for dragging Lavi off but that still left one person to ruin the peace, and in the name of Murphy's Law that's who he spotted when he rounded a corner.

There leaning against the railing of a small balcony with a cup of tea in his hands was Allen Walker. The cursed brat Kanda was hoping not to run into. Something was off though when Kanda noticed that Allen didn't even notice him and the younger exorcist's hands were shaking, It was then that Kanda also noticed Komui … why didn't he noticed the mad scientist before? Neither the exorcist or the scientist noticed Kanda so the swordsmen slowly backed away hoping to get away before he was bombarded with questions so he slowly retreated around the corner he was about to run down the hall when Allen's uneasy voice reached his ears.

"Komui, you don't think it'd be to much trouble for me to head into town today would it?" the young exorcist asked.

"It might be trouble to head into town Allen, who knows what lurks out there and the higher brass…" Komui's voice was severely lacking in covering up the concern the older male had for Allen.

"I'll be discreet I swear! I'll be fine Komui I'll be back before six o clock if it makes you feel better!" Allen's voice held a plea in it what as in the city that the boy wanted to so badly go to. A long paused followed until Komui finally sighed.

"Be back before five o clock," Komui said

"Thank you Komui! I will!" Allen's voice was less tense and his footsteps soon grew louder and Allen rounded the corner only to bump into Kanda. Acting like he didn't hear anything Kanda snapped.

"Watch where you're going Moyashi!"

"S-sorry Kanda please excuse me,"

Before Kanda could argue the boy left there really must be something in town he wanted to go see for him to not complain about the 'moyashi' remark. Suddenly a sinister feeling filled the once calm air causing Kanda to flinch.

"Ah Kanda just the person I wanted to see." Komui said a very unnerving tone in his voice "I've got a mission for you since everyone has been telling me you looked bored."

"I want names." Kanda muttered

"Aww come on Kanda it'll give you something to do" Komui persisted that meant it was a voluntary mission.

"Fine" Kanda stated without thinking he just wanted Komui out of his hair.

"Great! I just need you to follow Allen…I'm worried about him he never asked to go out to the city before and he's been acting strange all day and since you have nothing to do and your good with stealth I thought you might enjoy having something to do." Komui rambled as Kanda hit his head against the wall over and over and over again hoping to knock some sense into himself or at least destroy all his brain cells so he could just die. "Well you better get going! I'll see you and Allen back here before five!"

Kanda grumbled inwardly and went off Komui's words of farewell fading away, it was then Kanda learned he should only block out half of the things people say instead of all the things that way he wouldn't get into messes like these. It would save him the effort and save time he could have used for something else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda was really beginning to wonder why Moyashi had wanted to come to the city, sure circuses were amusing but he didn't need to spend at least three hours at one, then again on his observations these carnival folks seemed to know Allen the ringmaster (or whom he assumed to be the ring master) and the head lady were ecstatic to see the younger exorcist, the man shaking Allen's hand as the woman hugged him until he was almost blue in the face. They must have invited him to see something a new act or a show for Kanda was stuck next to the tiger cage for the rest of the time Allen was there, and the cubs had taking a liking at pawing at Kanda's long hair. After awhile Kanda couldn't help but pet their soft fur the mother not minding since it seemed like she was happy the cubs were bugging someone else for attention. After Allen left the circus and headed into a flower shop only to come out with a small bouquet of lilacs and lilies before heading to a cemetery. This caught Kanda off guard, from a place that's cheerful to a place that's home to corpses, Moyashi really had a weird ways of trying to enjoy his day. Still Kanda followed and his behind an angel statue as Allen stopped at a particular grave. The words 'Mana Walker' etched into the stone professionally. It made Kanda begin to wonder if this was the foster father Allen always talked about in random moments, in those moments Allen's eyes would always haze over.

"You always said roses weren't to be grown in graveyards and here you are growing one." came Allen's voice, it was calm…but something laid deeper within it, but as Kanda looked towards the foot of the grave it was sure enough a small colorless rose was growing. Allen gently placed his flowers away from the rose.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited much father, a lot of things have happened. I met up with James and Emily today their doing a great job on the circus, heh they tried to get me to come join again just like way back when right? Marty is still making fun of my height even though he's a little person oh well I guess I deserve it, I've been called short and scrawny almost all the time now." Allen's voice continued as he sat down resting his head against cold stone. "So is it true that James and Emily come every year around this time to visit? I've been traveling so much I guess I know where they come from for not visiting on the anniversary it's usually to cold to bring flowers out that time of year." A small laugh Kanda noticed Allen was getting tired, and his eyes were hazed over like before, what was it about this person in this place that seemed to take so much energy from the boy?

"So am I doing better? I don't really think I am," Allen's voice continued even though it seemed the mind wasn't processing the words. "I just keep hoping that I'll see you again but do you even think they'll let me in after all I have done? Maybe this curse will bound me here even after my body fails me… Well I just have to keep walking right? I just don't know how much longer I can walk Mana."

Allen's ramblings ended as the boy let exhaustion catch up with him and let him fall asleep and by the tones of the bell tower Kanda knew they had passed their time limit. Kanda sighed as he came out from his hiding place and walked up to Allen being careful on were he stepped. He knelt down in front of the other exorcist and brushed a few strands of white away from his face. Is this really how Allen felt that all his work and faith would leave him here on this godforsaken world when he tried so hard to protect everyone in it though god's will? That wouldn't be fair, Allen deserve to get there he's suffered a lot and it just didn't seem to sit well with Kanda if Allen never made it to a place where he could be himself, and be happy.

"But Fate and God can work in cruel ways to make someone suffer an eternity…" Kanda mused softly he sighed no, they better not let that happen to Allen, he would have served them long enough when it was his turn to fall. "They better let you in Moyashi, or they will have to answer to me."

Carefully he picked up Allen and paid respect for Mana who rested beneath them before heading back to headquarters. He knew he'll have to get in, get Allen to his room and face Komui and tell him what Allen's plans for the day were and why they came back so late. But right now, he could careless for today Yuu Kanda had gotten a chance to glimpse into the Allen Walker's past, and he was going to repay this day in time he was going to let Allen know what his child hood was like.

-Fin-


End file.
